Heavenly Poetry
by Forbidden Fairytale
Summary: Just poems about heaven...


**7. HEAVEN:**

** "THE HIGHWAY TO HEAVEN"**

I have to learn which way is true; 8  
The truth is there - what will I do? 9  
I'll pray to God and serve him too; 8

I know that he will get me through. 8

This is the place I belong, 7

Where all is right and nothing is wrong. 9  
Nothing in the world can make me stray; 9

I'll follow him all the way. 7

When you have a hard choice to make 8

And you don't know which path to take, 8

The time has come - now you must choose; 8

You have nothing left to gain or lose. 9

So don't lose what's left of your light; 8

Find the strength to stand up and fight. 8

The light and love we have in living 9

Lies not in keeping, but giving. 8

Pick your path well; 4

There are many roads to Hell. 7

God will help you get back on track 8

And give you what you lack. 6

So make a wish and say a prayer; 8

Someday you'll get there. 5

You had better beware - the devil doesn't care; 12

Your soul he will not spare. 6

Real change comes only from within; 8

Truth will set you free from the power of sin. 11

There's no time for procrastination 9

If you want to reach your final destination. 12

You must travel the straight and narrow road; 10

The burden is heavy, but God can share the load. 12

There's nothing for you on this path you walk; 10

Maybe you and God should have a little talk. 11

_** "THE HEARTBEAT OF HEAVEN"**_

In the light of truth, I face reality; 11

And in God's eyes, I can see eternity. 11

Energy flows through me without end or start; 11

Holy light of heaven - with each beat of my heart. 12

It's beyond description - the way the angels sing; 12

If only you could see the peace, hope, and joy they bring. 13

If you follow me, I'll teach your heart to sing; 11

I'll show you how to fly with a broken wing. 11

I looked and saw a sea of glass, 8

A door through which darkness would never pass, 10

A gate to bright streets paved with gold, 8

And many mansions just like we were told. 10

There is a tree with leaves of life 8

To heal the heart of sin and strife. 8

So if you're wondering why this is happening, 12

It's so there will be a better ending. 10

Heaven is above all human comprehension; 12  
It's more beautiful than you could ever imagine. 13

Off in the distance, there's a wonderful place; 11

Just thinking about it brings a smile to my face. 13

I've traveled through time and space 7

To see Your face. 4

My heart and mind are Your dwelling place, 9

By the glory of Your grace. 7

As I stare up at the stars in the sky, 10

An excited look fills my eyes. 8

The thrill of the chase is in the air, 9

With the wind in my hair. 6

I'll protect every part 6

Of your broken heart. 5

Put your hands on my hips 6

And kiss me on the lips. 6

** "EARTH IS NOT ENOUGH"**

Treasures from the wise men, 6  
Couldn't compare 4  
To the gift that was given, 7  
The child God chose to share. 6

Until the true king has ascended the throne, 11

All laboring creation in birth pangs shall groan. 12

Love is real, but lust is an illusion; 10

In surges of passion, they mix in confusion. 12

There's never been such a birth; 7

We'll never know His full worth. 7

He knew there was a price to pay, 8

But it was the only way. 7

And one day, we will know 6

There is no depth love would not go. 8

Someday He will come back again, 8

But we do not know when. 6

Sent to suffer, our Savior died 8

That sinners might be sanctified. 8

He came to save the world He made, 8

For his glory will never fade. 8

They hung their heads in shame, 6

But could not speak his name. 6

The blood they spilt 4

Left them in guilt. 4

** "A PLACE WITHOUT PAIN"**

No trace of tears is on your face; 8

There is no pain here in this place. 8

For when we lose the ones we love, 8

They go to heaven up above. 8

Now I'm in a better place; 7

It's more wonderful than I dreamed. 8

I've come so far to see your face; 8

It's even better than it seemed. 8

So hold my hand; 4

Then you will understand. 6

Spread your wings - you can fly; 6

Just reach out now and touch the sky. 8

Rise up my love - come away with me; 9

Truth can set your soul free, for your faith is the key. 12

So come with me. We must flee away 9

And seek hope before it's lost. It may return someday. 13

I'll dream with an innocent imagination 12

Of a love without any limitation; 11

For compassion rules creation. 8

And every day is an invitation. 10

So take my hand and come with me 8

To a place where sky meets the sea. 8

Some men search for a fantasy, 8

But I'd rather live in reality. 10

"BETWEEN HEAVEN AND HELL"

In you, I see 4

A reflection of me. 6

If the answer is not clearer, 8

Take a look inside the mirror. 8

Perhaps you need a second chance? 8

Then I dare you to take a glance 8

Into the mirror of God's Word, 8

For it will show you what I've heard. 8

I know that life can go so fast, 8

So will you please take a step back, reflecting on the past? 14

Trust in the light and let God set you free; 10

Don't give in to what this world wants to be! 10

I hate being between, wishing all was well, 11

The seen and unseen - I'm stuck if you can't tell. 11

This is a world of light and darkness; 9

I can't seem to fill up the emptiness. 10

I know there must be so much more, 8

But I can't find what I'm looking for. 9

There must be more to life than this, 8

But ignorance is bliss. 6

This is a time of life and death; 8

It's between both truth and lies. 7

Before I take my final breath, 8

I just want to know why. 6

** "WHEN I COME HOME"**

I thank the Lord for blessings I receive; 10

Through faith I know, understand, and believe. 10

Come a little closer to see what it might be; 12  
The path to heaven is open for me. 10  
The angels are waiting to welcome me home, 11  
To that Crystal City where pain is unknown. 11  
There are no more tears in my eyes; 8  
I'll fly way up there in the sky. 8

I wish for you the world and all that comes with it; 12

I hope you find true love – go and get it. 10

Trust in the Lord and your dreams will come true; 10  
One day I'll be up there with you. 8

Will I meet you standing around God's Throne; 10  
Have you made a reservation for your home? 11

When my life is gone and my time is through, 10  
I'm going to Heaven. Now how about you? 11

** "TREASURE MAP"**

You want to get to Heaven, yet you wander to and fro, 14

Looking for a shortcut, wondering where to go. 12

You must follow directions and walk the way that's straight, 13

If you intend to make it to Heaven's golden gate. 13

Just live in love and let truth be your guide; 10

Then someday the Holy Spirit will dwell inside. 12

So now my friend, if you are lost, do not fall in this trap; 14

Just pick up your dusty old Bible. It's Heaven's only map. 14

The truth we see. How small a part 8

Of that lovely light ever reaches our heart? 11

When you are lost, wherever you may be, 10

Look for the light, for it will set you free. 10

This book you want to read; 6

This truth you have to know. 7

It's the only map you need; 7

It will show you which way to go. 8

** "I'LL SEE YOU SOON"**

Looking up to heaven, what do I see? 10  
Down from a cloud, you stare right back at me. 10

I look up and you glow so bright; 8  
With a wink of an eye, slip out of sight. 10

Blow me a kiss. Send me a smile. 8

Now my heart is at peace. I'll be there in a while. 12

One moment with you I will never forget, 11

The closest to heaven I've ever been yet. 11

Lying in the grass, 5

Letting the time pass, 5

I'll find my lass 4

And fly first class. 4

You're way up there 4  
With the angels above; 6  
I don't know where, 4

But I'll send you my love. 6

** "GOTTA GO THROUGH HELL"**

If you journey on this quest, 7

Death will put your faith to the test. 8

If you're strong, you can survive; 7

As you struggle to stay alive. 8

It's better to believe in nothing 9

Than to put faith in things that fall. 8

It's worse to trust in temporary things 10

Than have no hope at all. 6

If you want to live, first you have to die. 10

To find the truth, you must look past each lie. 10

Reaching for the light, there's darkness as well; 10

To get to heaven, you've got to go through hell. 11

So pray with your eyes wide open; 8

Recall what righteous lips have spoken. 9

Those who are wise say to this day, 8

Jesus Christ is the only way. 8

** "THE PATH TO PARADISE"**

You can't get to heaven on your own; 9

You'll never make it all alone. 8

Religion will not take you there; 8  
You don't even have a prayer. 7

The way to Heaven is open; 8  
God's Son suffered for every sin. 8  
He bridged the gap of separation 9

To bring eternal salvation. 8

Just trust the One who died for you; 8

There's no more you can do. 6

His name is Jesus, the Lord of Heaven, 10

Who died for our sins to be forgiven. 10

We all have a story and a past, 9

But if you trust in God, you will find peace at last. 12

So put your life in the Lord's hand; 8

Keep going until you reach the Promised Land. 11

** "NEXT HEAVEN AND EARTH"**

The Lord is light and life and love; 8

He watches all things from above, 8

Eyes burning brighter than the sun, 8

Perceiving everyone. 6

His plans always prevail - His faithfulness won't fail. 12

Just trust in Jesus - God's Word is not a fairytale. 13

At times, it seems our strength may fail, 8

But by might, no man shall prevail. 8

Only because He lives, we live; 8

He's the reason we have hope to give. 9

God will wipe the tears from our eyes; 8

There shall be no more death or lies. 8

The holy hour is drawing near 9

When our sovereign Savior will appear; 9

The saints shall stand there by His side, 8

A sanctified and spotless bride. 8

** "WISH YOU WERE HERE"**

Stars fell all around us two, 7

The night I realized I love you. 8

I know you'll always be part of me; 9

We'll meet in heaven - just wait and see. 9

I knew your heart right from the start; 8

I watched as your whole world fell apart. 9

Your dreams are dead, but you'll have more; 8

So I don't see what you're crying for. 9

I'll get through this - I know I will; 8

My love for you has not changed still. 8

I'll find you again - someway, somehow; 9

There are no walls left between us now. 9

I fell to my knees with a prayer; 8

I'll see you in heaven. I'll be there. 9

We'll put all our pain in the past, 8

Then be together forever at last. 10

_** "HEAVEN IS WHERE YOU ARE"**_

Now I see why 4

However hard I try, 6

I can't make my heart new; 6

I left heaven when I left you. 8

You make me want to sing; 6

Your love changed everything. 6

I can't say what's not true; 6

It's just not heaven without you. 8

In heaven we will always be 8

Together, forever - just you and me. 10

For your true love has set me free; 8

With you - that's where I want to be. 8

It's hard to believe 5

That I'll never have to leave. 7

Heaven is where you are; 6

It's not that far. 4

** "THERE'S NO PLACE LIKE HEAVEN"**

Light, life, and love; 8

That's what dreams are made of. 6

Heaven's a wonderful place, 7

It's filled with forgiveness and grace, 8

There's a place full of light, 6

Where there is never any night; 8

Truth that won't break or bend, 6

A kingdom that will never end. 8

His light is brighter than the sun; 8

You can't destroy what he's done. 7

For He created you and me; 8

My words are true - just wait and see. 8

God's wisdom is without an end, 8

More than our minds can comprehend. 8

Believe that Jesus Christ is King; 8  
Then put Him first in everything. 8


End file.
